howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Tuffnut Thorston
This is the gallery page for Tuffnut Thorston. Books Tuffnut_jr.jpg Concept Art Concept art.jpg|concept art '' How to Train Your Dragon Tuffnut_Thorston.png The other 5 intro.jpg Who invited him.jpg Deadly-nadder-how-to-train-your-dragon-12663863-767-341-1-.jpg Do you ever bathe?.jpg Why don't you.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h15m36s840.png Snotlout_and_Tuff.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h24m44s351.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m25s556.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m39s640.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m33s311.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m02s780.png Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Shorts Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Book of Dragons Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-61.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-81.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Gift of the Night Fury Dragons: Riders of Berk Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.26 -2012.08.08 17.44.11-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png Bb 3.JPG Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 12.27 -2012.08.23 19.39.18-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.41 -2012.08.09 17.48.09-.jpg Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (4).jpg The Front of one saddles.png Saddles with Catapults.png Saddles made by Gobber.png One of those.png vlcsnap-2013-03-09-02h44m45s152.jpg|Tuffnut tried training a Changewing, but instead, he trained a rock Tumblr o4ydu4rFf01u1x8wgo2 1280.png Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 4 Terrible Twos - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - HTTYD - How to train your dragon - Toothless - Chimuelo 9.mp4 snapshot 04.26 -2012.09.16 17.08.31-.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 18.56 -2012.11.17 02.05.08-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.39 -2012.11.17 01.06.24-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2012.11.17 01.06.00-.png Gang minus astrid.png DD S1 RoB E10 0246.jpg Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 09.50 -2012.12.15 01.16.37-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.58 -2012.12.15 01.06.39-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.33 -2012.12.15 01.06.03-.png Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 13.mp4 snapshot 01.08 -2012.09.19 21.09.35-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 37.mp4 snapshot 11.37 -2012.09.20 18.58.36-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 75.mp4 snapshot 18.19 -2012.09.23 01.04.32-.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h27m55s199.png|"Hey guys! Need a haaaaaand?" Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime65.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime991.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime954.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime230.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime220.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime206.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime199.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime184.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime161.jpg Dragons: Defenders of Berk 3.jpg Torch and tuffnut.png Twins.png Jws890.png tuffnut dancing with a shark skin.jpeg|"Back in business, ain't it fine, doin' business, all the time." Jws865.png Fanghook 41.png Fanghook 40.png Fanghook 39.png Fanghook 38.png Fanghook 33.png Fanghook 32.png Fanghook 53.png Fanghook 52.png Fanghook 51.png Fanghook 50.png Fanghook 49.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 11 A View to a Skrill Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime351.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 11 A View to a Skrill Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime334.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 11 A View to a Skrill Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime277.jpg Fanghook 70.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime575.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime559.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime548.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1021.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime934.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime880.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1532.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1189.jpg Crescent Island 4.png Ruff & Tuff (No Helmets).PNG|Ruff & Tuff Without Helmets Sharpshot 6.png Sharpshot 5.png Sharpshot 84.png Sharpshot 83.png Sharpshot 82.png Sharpshot 81.png Cast Out (part2) 32.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-11-14h15m06s193.png Dawn of the Dragon Racers Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg Ruffnut.tuffnut.snotlout.rtte.jpg Race to the Edge-still01.jpg Edgewing 28.png RTTEe1.12.PNG tuff2.png Sound Good.jpg From Dark Deep went.jpg From Dark Deep went 2.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png Astrid, Hiccup, and Tuffnut race to the edge.jpg RTTEe1.18.PNG RTTEe1.16.PNG RTTEe1.10.PNG RTTEe1.11.PNG Windshear 32.png Windshear 31.png Fanghook 259.png Fanghook 265.png Fanghook 320.png Fanghook 327.png Fanghook 326.png Fanghook 325.png Fanghook 324.png Fanghook 323.png Fanghook 322.png Fanghook 321.png Fanghook 407.png Fanghook 406.png Fanghook 405.png Fanghook 404.png Fanghook 403.png Normal DD S3 RttE E4 0594.jpg DD S3 RttE E7 0343.jpg DD S3 RttE E6 0143.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0553.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0371.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0314.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0265.jpg DD S3 RttE E4 0201.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Quake Rattle and Roll gallery 2.png Namey rock 2.png Oh loki please let it be so.png Ugh boys.png DD S3 RttE E10 0425.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E8_0407.jpg|"Bing" I just hope you learned something.jpg Somebody keeps stealing our tower.png|"Somebody keeps stealing our tower!" the chicken is not amused.png Have DragonWill Travell 1.png Tumblr nryajxgr1V1rcl440o3 1280.jpg Tumblr nryajxgr1V1rcl440o1 1280.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg Girl Hookfang 76.png Girl Hookfang 75.png Girl Hookfang 74.png Girl Hookfang 101.png Girl Hookfang 100.png Girl Hookfang 99.png Girl Hookfang 98.png Girl Hookfang 97.png Girl Hookfang 89.png Girl Hookfang 88.png Girl Hookfang 87.png Fangmaster 14.png Fangmaster 13.png Fangmaster 12.png Fangmaster 11.png Fangmaster 10.png Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png The twins crying.jpg Season 2 Team Astridfive.jpg Team Astridten.jpg Team Astrideleven.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid66.jpg Team Astrid67.jpg boom.png my good eye.png|"My good eye!" ScreenEOD4.png Twobadmoon.jpg Threebadmoon.jpg Fourbadmoon.jpg Ninebadmoon.jpg 26badmoon.jpg DD S3 RttE E24 0367.jpg Snow_Way_Outthree.jpg Snow_Way_Out64.jpg Snow_Way_Out65.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Snow_Way_Out80.jpg Night of the Hunters part II1.jpg Night of the Hunters part II2.jpg Night of the Hunters part II3.jpg Night of the Hunters part II25.jpg Night of the Hunters part II28.jpg Night of the Hunters part II30.jpg Night of the Hunters part II31.jpg Night of the Hunters part II32.jpg Night of the Hunters part II33.jpg Night of the Hunters part II41.jpg Night of the Hunters part II43.jpg Night of the Hunters part II45.jpg Night of the Hunters part II47.jpg Night of the Hunters part II48.jpg Night of the Hunters part II55.jpg Night of the Hunters part II56.jpg Night of the Hunters part II57.jpg Night of the Hunters part II72.jpg Night of the Hunters part II75.jpg Night of the Hunters part II76.jpg Night of the Hunters part II77.jpg Night of the Hunters part II78.jpg Night of the Hunters part II79.jpg Night of the Hunters part II80.jpg Night of the Hunters part II81.jpg Night of the Hunters part II82.jpg Night of the Hunters part II84.jpg Night of the Hunters part II85.jpg Night of the Hunters part II87.jpg Night of the Hunters part II89.jpg Night of the Hunters part II90.jpg Night of the Hunters part II91.jpg Night of the Hunters part II94.jpg Night of the Hunters part II95.jpg Night of the Hunters part II96.jpg Night of the Hunters part II97.jpg Night of the Hunters part II98.jpg Night of the Hunters part II99.jpg Night of the Hunters part II100.jpg Night of the Hunters part II109.jpg Night of the Hunters part II111.jpg Night of the Hunters part II112.jpg Night of the Hunters part II130.jpg Night of the Hunters part I118.jpg Night of the Hunters part I174.jpg Night of the Hunters part I209.jpg Night of the Hunters part I210.jpg Night of the Hunters part I211.jpg Shock and Awe24.jpg Shock and Awe27.jpg Shock and Awe28.jpg Shock and Awe30.jpg Shock and Awe31.jpg Shock and Awe33.jpg Shock and Awe34.jpg A Time to Skrill two.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience14.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg DD S3 RttE E22 0462.jpg DD S3 RttE E21 0269.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0567.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0406.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0351.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0287.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0197.jpg DD S3 RttE E17 0041.jpg DD S3 RttE E14 0321.jpg 454261091.jpg|The Zippleback Experience Flightmare approach twins.png Maces_and_Talons_part_Ithree.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ieight.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Inine.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Iten.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Ieleven.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_Itwelve.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_I21.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II66.jpg Viggo's Flightmare 17.png Viggo's Flightmare 16.png Viggo's Flightmare 15.png Viggo's Flightmare 14.png Viggo's Flightmare 13.png Viggo's Flightmare 12.png Viggo's Flightmare 11.png Viggo's Flightmare 10.png Viggo's Flightmare 6.png Viggo's Flightmare 5.png Viggo's Flightmare 4.png Viggo's Flightmare 3.png Viggo's Flightmare 2.png Viggo's Flightmare 1.png Viggo's Flightmare 33.png Viggo's Flightmare 31.png Viggo's Flightmare 30.png Viggo's Flightmare 29.png Viggo's Flightmare 21.png Viggo's Flightmare 91.png Season 3 Asleep.png DD_S4_RttE_E10_0221.jpg|"We Thorstons are known for our extremely thick craniums" ShieldYourEyes.png AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets1.PNG|In "A Grim Retreat" AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets2.PNG MN 17.png MN 16.png MN 15.png MN 14.png MN 13.png MN 12.png MN 9.png MN 6.png MN 5.png MN 4.png Buffalord 31.png Buffalord 30.png Cavern Crasher 45.png Cavern Crasher 59.png Cavern Crasher 46.png Cavern Crasher 113.png Cavern Crasher 112.png Cavern Crasher 117.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Season 4 TS 182.png Dragons-race-to-the-edge-season-4-images-2.jpg Eruptodon 73.png ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Tumblr n2bv9fmY9g1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno7 1280-1-.jpg Kiddnaping eretttyd 2 by lupoxvector-d7hgmub.png Tumblr nnfh7qL45c1utfhqbo1 1280.jpg|deleted scene of Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout's reaction to Stoick's death Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg Original-1-.jpg Ruff & Tuff Older.jpg|An Older Ruff & Tuff in HTTYD2 Comics SerpentHeir-Eret5.JPG|In ''The Serpent's Heir Promotional Tuffnut-1-.jpg Race to the Edge Tuffnut.png Tuffnut Thorston HtTYD2.png Ruffnut_and_Tuffnut.jpg Ruffut and Tuffnut.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut twins.jpg 988565 10153282788170020 3467694622420305199 n.jpg OH MY THOR.jpg 11218054_10153407002510020_6117279277696077866_n.jpg tumblr_npah63nsMh1qmzwx0o1_r1_1280.png ruffnut-tuffnut-barf-belch-1.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch Tumblr nyjj5tMHDN1qzmmzso1 1280.png Tumblr nyn8taytOL1qzmmzso1 1280.png Original (2).jpg 2 weeks.gif 12359837 10153596540345020 1822469953894093599 n.jpg 12391787 10153608861920020 2168981639294333061 n.jpg 12371034 10153626336515020 2523650523311539801 o.jpg 15193466 10154476444885020 7467823771179729634 n.jpg 12697304 10153722343850020 1832019798221049720 o.jpg 15578575 10154556665825020 2099121398242939746 n.jpg The chicken is not amused.jpg SODad-ChickenCaperQuest.JPG Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery